UN Owen was Her?
by HanaiKira
Summary: La primera vez que vio a Uni, también fue la primera vez que Shouichi sintió celos. Celos de una desconocida que estaba reemplazándolo en cada uno de los pensamientos de su pareja. 10051. #1, Song Challenge.


**≈ Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano. U.N Owen was Her? [Touhou] © ZUN.  
**≈ Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones de 10001, y el obvio 10051.  
**≈ Nota:** No es un songfic —de hecho ni siquiera es posible, es una tema instrumental—, mas el fanfic está inspirado en el título de la canción como en la melodía de la misma.

* * *

**U.N. Owen was Her?**

* * *

Shouichi puede recordar bien el día en que vio a Uni por primera vez.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo llegar a la nueva Sede Gesso feliz y campal; el musical tarareo del mayor al caminar inclusive le recordaba un poco al cántico de los pájaros en las mañanas, trinando al nuevo amanecer. Él mismo no pudo contener una leve sonrisa al quitarse los cascos y colocárselos al cuello, para recibir al portador del anillo ámbar y poder escuchar las casi seguras miles de historias nuevas que le ofrecería respuesta al por qué de su evidente alegría.

—Shou-chan~ —Canturreó el albino, llamando la ya obtenida atención de su compañero. En ese momento, Irie juró ver cómo algo se movía atrás de la alta figura del otro, un algo de tres cuartos la altura del hombre cano como máximo. Arqueó una ceja, restándole importancia a su alucinación, para mirar ahora a Byakuran a los ojos.— Tengo una nueva persona que quiero presentarte.

El mencionado tragó saliva inconscientemente, sabía que el tono de voz que el contrario utilizó en tan sencilla frase ocultaba algo: fresca, confiable y hasta un poco infantil superficialmente... pero al conocerlo bien, podía descifrar cierta oscuridad, maldad y complacencia por dentro, como el niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y le va a confesar el secreto a su hermano. Sin embargo, él se lamentaba saber que todo iba más allá que una simple travesura, que podía llegar a ser algo mucho más detestable que eso; y le provocaba miedo.  
Miedo de conocer lo que desconocía.

Byakuran giró la cabeza hacia detrás suyo, sin eliminar de su rostro aquella mueca desdeñosa. Con una ligera cabeceada hacia el frente, le indicó a lo que fuera que estaba escondido que se mostrase, y sin más preámbulo obedeció, dando dos pequeños pasos para colocarse al lado del peliblanco, donde éste pudo abrazarle por los hombros con facilidad.

—Shou-chan, ella es Uni~ —Soltó melodiosamente la buena nueva, acercando más a sí el pequeño cuerpo de la susodicha, abrazándola con cariño, fingido cariño; casi podía caer en el deseo, pero no corporal ni lujurioso, más bien material, como si aquella niña fuese simplemente un objeto más.— Y a partir de ahora, será parte de nuestra gran gran famiglia, ¿no es así, Uni-chan? —Y dedicó una sonrisa única a la infante, una de innecesario convencimiento a que accediera la menor.

Uni asintió de una forma mecanizada, al igual que un robot al responder a un comando ya preestablecido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del japonés al mirarla mejor a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas; sus ojos cerúleos carecían de brillo alguno, entrecerrados de tal manera que parecía estar cansada o aburrida, pero más bien como si... no gozara de vida, por lo menos, no propia. Su expresión, además, era tiesa y no reflejaba ni la mínima pizca de sentimientos. Todo en ella era tan monótono que era extraordinario, y eso asustaba.  
Algo dentro del interior de Shouichi hizo clic, dejándolo en blanco de un momento a otro. ¿Era ella de quien tanto le estuvo hablando esos últimos meses? ¿Esa persona que invadía los pensamientos de Byakuran y lo hacía perderse en ellos? ¿Era ella quien lo... estaba desplazando de su mente?

Por primera vez en su vida, Shouichi sintió celos. Celos de aquella niña, una total desconocida para él, que se estaba ganando toda la atención de su amigo y amante. ¿Qué habría hecho ella que él no podía haber hecho? ¿Era acaso ella mucho mejor?

Se mordió el labio, confuso, dedicándole una simple sonrisa a la pelinegra, que a pesar de aparentar ser totalmente sincera, ocultaba una devastadora mezcolanza de sentimientos que lo estaban llevando, poco a poco, al borde de la desesperación. Se sentó en cuclillas, penetrando su mirada esmeralda en la zafíro, sin tener idea de cuánto llegaría a entenderla y hasta apreciarla en un presente diferente, alternativo, cuando su pareja destruya y se adueñe de este presente; donde comprendería que Uni es una pieza más dentro del juego de Byakuran, al igual que él.

—Mucho gusto, Uni-san. Mi nombre es Shouichi, espero llevarnos bien, ¿sí?

* * *

Ahora sí, para quienes se lo preguntan, U.N? Owen was Her es una canción compuesta por ZUN, creador y programador de la saga de juegos Touhou; la canción de este fanfic es el tema del jefe extra del sexto juego, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. En términos más técnicos, el título del tema significa "U.N ¿Owen era ella?" donde el U.N significa Unknown, o Desconocida.

Pues hace mucho que no escribo, y he decidido hacer una 20 Songs Challenge para ir practicando, éste es el primer fanfic con la primer canción, todas de Touhou. Si gustan escuchar el remix que usé como inspiración, _helo_ aquí, sólo búsquenlo en el TuTubo con el mismo nombre: [Piano] U.N Owen Was Her ? 『5』.

Espero y les haya gustado, y me haría muy feliz si gustaran dejar reviews —sobretodo de los constructivos, ¡me harían _tan _feliz!. Nos vemos después~


End file.
